1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for projecting driving information in front of a vehicle and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for projecting the driving information of a vehicle in front of the vehicle through a driving information projecting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of vehicles in use has increased and the use of GPS information through a satellite has also increased, using a navigation system while driving is generally common. Navigation systems have been developed to perform various functions such matching of a moving vehicle onto a map with respect to GPS information, route searching, route guiding, and providing of traffic information.
While the use of the navigation system has generally saved drivers from having to retrieve/refer to a physical map or searching for a route taking a short time, a problem of traffic accident occurrence has emerged due to drivers' attention being drawn to the display unit of a navigation system (for example, a screen) that provides driving information.
In other words, since information required for driving, such as driving directions from a point of departure to the destination, is displayed on the display units, such as liquid crystal displays, of the vehicle navigation apparatuses, there is a problem that safe driving may be hindered due to drivers who frequently check on the display units while driving.